


One Piece PETs: The Straw Hat Army

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [178]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Army, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats as an army squad in this adaptation of the chapter 741 color spread of Eiichiro Oda's manga, One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: The Straw Hat Army

**One Piece PETs: The Straw Hat Army**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This beyond great series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   This is the story of an army; an army unlike any other. Other armies paled in comparison to this lot. The killer part: this army only consisted of 10 animal people, plus 2 dogs.

 

**BUT, THAT'S JUST PLAIN NUTS!!!!** Is what you're all thinking.

 

(A/N: I will give you a cookie if you can guess where I got that one from. ^^)

 

   However, as impossible as it seemed, it was the truth. They're strong, able to take on 50,000 men, and they were known as the Straw Hat Army. They were led by their Group Captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Second-in-command was General Zoro, third was Corporal Sanji, fourth was Lieutenant Usopp, fifth was Private Nami, sixth was Commander Chopper, seventh was Colonel Robin, eight was Gunnery Sergeant Franky, ninth was Sergeant Brook, tenth was Second Lieutenant Blizzard, and the eleventh and twelfth were Cadets Aika and Kumi.

 

*****Somewhere in the New World*****

 

   On an island seemingly in the middle of nowhere, a familiar ship was moored at the shore. The figurehead was a lion's face that looked like a sunflower, and it was called the _Thousand Sunny_. This wonderful ship was built by none other than the army's gunnery sergeant, Franky.

 

   During this time, the Straw Hat Army was at their base of operations. Luffy was at his desk, leaning back in his chair with his hat covering his face as he snored.

 

"Group Captain Big Brother, sir!" Aika called. "Wake up!"

 

Luffy just kept snoring.

 

"Group Captain Big Brother!" Aika called, again.

 

Luffy still continued snoring.

 

"...Lunch is ready," Aika spoke up.

 

That woke him up.

 

"Where's the grub!? Where!? Where!?" he questioned, looking around. "Hey, wait a minute, there's no lunch."

 

He glanced down to see Aika.

 

"Hi," Aika greeted, sheepishly.

 

"Oh, Cadet Aika," spoke Luffy, "what's up?"

 

"We're about to start the briefing," Aika answered, "and Private Big Sis Nami told me to make sure you weren't late."

 

Luffy sighed before he got up.

 

"Okay, okay," he replied, "I'll be there."

 

They both headed over to where the briefing would be held.

 

*****Concurrently*****

 

Everyone had been waiting for Aika to bring Luffy over so that their briefing could begin.

 

"...He's late, again." Private Nami noted, crossing her arms.

 

"Eh, what are you gonna do?" asked General Zoro.

 

"Relax, Private Nami, he'll show up." assured Lieutenant Usopp.

 

_'Because if he doesn't, she's gonna blow a fuse, like always,'_ he added, mentally. _'and no one wants that.'_

 

Soon, Luffy came in.

 

"About time!" Nami exclaimed. "Sleeping on the job, again?!"

 

"...No..." Luffy answered.

 

He had his lying face on.

 

"You big liar!" Nami shouted.

 

Second Lieutenant Blizzard sighed at this.

 

"Please don't be angry, Private Big Sis!" Aika chimed in. "It's not Group Captain Big Brother's fault!"

 

"Y-Yeah!" Luffy agreed, holding his paws up, defensively. "Gimme a break!"

 

Private Nami glared for a moment before sighing.

 

"Fine," she muttered, "I'll let this one slide...for now."

 

Luffy and Aika sighed, feeling relieved.

 

"That was close," Luffy spoke.

 

"I'll say," Aika concurred.

 

"Anyway, let's begin," Nami started, "as we all know, our last job went off without a hitch, right? Save for a few...casualties."

 

On that, she glared at Luffy, who grinned sheepishly.

 

"Hehehe..." he giggled, nervously.

 

"...Right," Nami muttered, "as a result, the enemy has been keeping extra tabs on us."

 

"Oh, that's just great," Usopp chimed in, "Next thing you know, they're gonna try and storm this place!"

 

"Don't go and jinx it!" Commander Chopper cried.

 

"Sorry," Usopp apologized.

 

"Naturally, Colonel Robin and I have come up with a countermeasure," Private Nami resumed her briefing.

 

Colonel Robin smiled as she raised her sunglasses. Next, she set up an overheard projector.

 

"Since our enemy has been watching us," Robin started in a thick Russian accent. "it's only logical that we strike them before they strike us."

 

"And how do we do that?" Zoro inquired.

 

"I'm glad you asked," Nami grinned. "Franky?"

 

"On it," Franky responded. "What we're gonna do is storm the enemy base, see?"

 

"WHAT?!" Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, Brook, and Blizzard questioned.

 

"I like it," Luffy smirked.

 

"Me, too!" Aika chirped.

 

"But Cadet Aika and Cadet Kumi can't go," Luffy added.

 

"What?!" Aika questioned. "No fair!"

 

"Sorry, sweetie," Nami apologized as she knelt down to Aika's height, "but it's much too dangerous."

 

Aika only pouted at this.

 

"Phooey," she muttered, "You guys always get to go and have all the fun."

 

"That's because we're more experienced on the battlefield," Zoro chimed in. "You still have a lot to learn, Cadet."

 

"That's why Kumi and I wanna go and fight with you!" Aika rebuked. "Please~?"

 

She and Kumi put on their best puppy dog eyes.

 

"Sorry, Aika, but no means no," Nami spoke.

 

"Big Brother~!" Aika whined.

 

"No buts," Luffy told her, "You're staying at the base. Besides, you still have chores."

 

"Dang it...!" Aika growled.

 

_"At least we tried,"_ Kumi pointed out, _"Not that I don't agree with them."_

 

"Listen, Aika, we're not trying to be jerks," Sanji spoke up, "we just don't want you to get hurt."

 

"Yohohoho!" Sergeant Brook laughed. "He speaks the truth, Young Aika- _san_!"

 

"The battlefield's no place for a small child and her puppy," Franky added, "And besides...your brother's already lost a man."

 

"Ah..." Aika gasped. "Oh."

 

   The man Franky spoke of was Luffy's older brother, Portgas D. Ace. He was a commander and the best one they ever had. To this day, he was still missed. Luffy missed him the most, of course. Everyone knew it and they also knew that Aika was the only family he had left. Well, her and Sabo.

 

"You get it, now?" Zoro asked Aika. "We don't wanna lose ya...especially Luffy. You're all he has left."

 

"...Okay." Aika answered. "I understand."

 

"Good girl," Nami praised, "We'll be back later. Promise."

 

Aika smiled a little.

 

"Okay, Private Big Sis Nami," she spoke.

 

_"Look after Aika for us, would you, Kumi?"_ Blizzard asked.

 

_"Who do you think you're talking to?"_ Kumi asked with a smirk.

 

_"Heh,"_ Blizzard chuckled, _"Good point."_

 

(A/N: Cue "Iza! Kessen No Shima He".)

 

Consequently to the briefing, everyone else prepped themselves for the next attack. They gathered their weapons and boarded their ship.

 

"This is where things get serious," Luffy declared with a look of determination, "Let's go, everyone!"

 

"RIGHT!!!" everyone replied.

 

"Group Captain Big Brother!" Aika called.

 

Luffy turned to see Aika and Kumi approaching.

 

"Aika, what's up?" he asked.

 

On that, Aika handed Luffy a tiny flower.

 

"Take my Lucky Cherry Blossom with you, okay?" she inquired.

 

Luffy smiled as he took the Cherry Blossom from his sister.

 

"You got it, Sis," he spoke, "I'll bring it back. I promise."

 

With that, Aika gave Luffy a big hug.

 

"Kick their butts for me, will you?" the Wolf Girl whispered.

 

Luffy embraced his little sister, saying, "You bet I will."

 

He broke the hug and boarded the ship.

 

"SET SAIL!!!" he commanded.

 

"Sir! Yes, sir!" shouted the Straw Hat Army as they saluted Luffy.

 

Franky took the helm and steered the _Thousand Sunny_ towards the enemy's home base. Aika and Kumi remained behind, watching them leave.

 

_'Please come back, Big Brother.'_ the former thought.

 

*****Later*****

 

   In another part of the New World, a different army was preparing for battle. They were known as the Buggy army, as well as being the most ruthless, most underhanded army that ever lived. Their leader, Captain Buggy, was even more so. However, this army was a bit...well...clumsy.

 

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Buggy questioned. "THE STRAW HAT ARMY WILL BE ON OUR ASSES ANY MINUTE!!!"

 

"We're sorry, Captain!" Mohji apologized. "We're trying our hardest!"

 

"WELL, TRY HARDER!!!!" Buggy snapped. "THEY'LL BE HERE BEFORE WE KNOW IT!!!!"

 

Suddenly...

 

" **OI!!!** "

 

Buggy tensed up when he heard a familiar voice.

 

"Oh, shit...!" he muttered.

 

He slowly turned around and gasped...standing on the wall of his base was none other than the Straw Hat army themselves.

 

"This is the Straw Hat army, reporting in to **fuck yo' shit up!** " Luffy shouted.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Buggy screamed. "THEY'RE HERE!!!!"

 

Luffy sneered at Buggy, taking a bite out of a rice ball.

 

"Hope you've made your peace with your maker, big nose," he spoke. "because you're about to get one hell of a smackdown!"

 

"Yeah, right!" Buggy shouted. "Men! ATTACK!!"

 

Buggy's army roared in response as they charged for the Straw Hats.

 

"Second Lieutenant Blizzard!" Luffy shouted. "Throw a grenade!"

 

Blizzard took out a grenade from his gear, pulled out the clip, and tossed it at Buggy's men.

 

"TAKE COVER!!!" cried Cabaji.

 

***KABOOM!!!!***

 

The grenade exploded, sending a fraction of Buggy's army flying.

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!** " they screamed.

 

"Commander Chopper!" Luffy called.

 

"Yes, Group Captain, sir!" Chopper saluted, atop his helmet were three little mice in army uniforms, and they also saluted the Group Captain.

 

_"Orders, Group Captain, sir?"_ one of the mice asked.

 

"Aim your cannons at the rest of Buggy's army," Luffy ordered, "Take no prisoners!"

 

"Roger!" Chopper replied. "All right, guys, you know what to do!"

 

The three mice squeaked in response.

 

"To arms!" Chopper exclaimed.

 

The mice readied the cannons.

 

"Ready...aim," Chopper said. "FIRE!!!!"

 

***BOOM!!***

 

They fired, taking out more of Buggy's men.

 

"AAH!!! WHAT THE HELL?!!?" Buggy questioned, holding his head.

 

"Keep firing!" Chopper shouted.

 

That's just what they did. With Robin and Zoro, they were busy dealing with Cabaji and Mohji.

 

"Richie!!" Mohji called. "Go get 'em!!"

 

"RAWR!!!" Richie roared as he charged for Robin and Zoro.

 

"I got this," Zoro said as he stepped forward, "One Sword Style...LION'S STRIKE OF DEATH!!"

 

***SLASH!!!***

 

Richie was soon cut down.

 

"Richie~!!!" Mohji wailed.

 

"Hmph!" Zoro scoffed. "Didn't even break a sweat."

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"I'd expect no less from you, General," she commented.

 

As she said this, Cabaji lunged at her from behind. This proved to be a mistake, for six wings sprouted from his body.

 

"Clutch." Robin said.

 

***CRAAAAK!!***

 

"GYAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Cabaji screamed. "MY SPINE~!!!!"

 

In that instant, he fell down in pain.

 

"Cakewalk." Zoro noted.

 

"As usual," Robin added.

 

With Sanji, he was firing a bazooka.

 

"AAAHHH!!!" one of Buggy's men screamed.

 

With Nami, she had her hands full with ten of Buggy's soldiers. Nothing she couldn't handle, though.

 

"Only ten, huh?" she muttered. "Bummer."

 

The Booted Puss Woman cocked her gun, then took aim at them.

 

"Might as well get it over with." Nami spoke.

 

With that, she opened fire.

 

***BANG! BANG! BA-BANG!! BANG! BANG!!!***

 

"AH! LOOK OUT!!" cried one of them. "SHE'S USING BUCKSHOTS!!!"

 

They ran and five of them were hit. Luckily, it wasn't a fatality...but it still hurt.

 

"Too easy," Nami stated as she blew the smoke from her gun.

 

With Usopp, he was shooting enemies left and right.

 

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGH!!" he roared.

 

"THIS GUY'S CRAZY!!!" one of Buggy's soldiers hollered.

 

"YOHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Brook laughed, almost maniacally as he fired at them, too.

 

(A/N: The Strong World reference was Fang's idea. XD)

 

"MAD SKELETON WITH A CANNON!!!!" another soldier shouted.

 

"Franky...ROCKET LAUNCHER~!!!" Franky roared as rockets were fired out of his shoulders.

 

***BOOM!!! KABOOM!!!!***

 

At least 30 more of Buggy's men were taken out.

 

"Mmm...SUPER~!!!" Franky shouted, striking his signature pose.

 

Luffy looked around the battlefield...although, he noticed something: Buggy was missing.

 

"Where'd that big-nosed coward run off to?" Luffy questioned.

 

He glanced down at one of Buggy's men before he sneered and jumped off the cliff, landing right in front of him with a loud **THOMP!!!**

 

"YAH!!" one of Buggy's soldiers cried as Luffy grabbed him by the collar and held him up. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!"

 

"Where's Buggy?" Luffy demanded. "Talk!"

 

"I'm not sayin' a word!" the soldier shouted. "Forget it!"

 

"I said 'talk'!!" Luffy barked. "Or else..."

 

He raised his fist...which was imbued with Armaments Haki.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" the soldier screamed, waterfalls of tears pouring from his eyes. "OKAY, OKAY! YOU WIN!! HE'S ON HIS WAY TO YOUR BASE!!"

 

"Say WHAT?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"He's on his way to kill those cadets of yours!!" cried the soldier.

 

" **LIKE HELL, HE IS!!!** " Luffy shouted as he tossed the soldier into a wall. "If I see so much as a single drop of their blood on him, **HIS HEAD IS GONNA ROLL!!!!** "

 

At that moment, he leaped back up onto the cliff.

 

"EVERYONE, FALL BACK!!!" he ordered. "BACK TO BASE, RIGHT NOW!!! THAT'S AN ORDER!!!!"

 

"What?!" Usopp questioned. "But, we just got here!"

 

"DAMMIT, DON'T ARGUE WITH ME, USOPP!!!!" Luffy barked. "BUGGY'S ON HIS WAY TO OUR BASE!!!"

 

"WHAT?!" Nami shouted.

 

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE SHITTING ME!!!!" Sanji yelled.

 

"Hurry!" Robin cried.

 

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Zoro replied.

 

With that, everyone hurried onto the _Sunny_.

 

"Franky, full speed ahead!" Luffy commanded.

 

"You got it!" Franky shouted.

 

He steered the ship as fast as he possibly could in hopes of returning back to their home base.

 

_'Aika, Kumi, hang on!'_ Luffy thought.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

The two young Cadets were in the middle of cleaning the base.

 

"You think Group Captain Big Brother and the others will be back soon?" Aika asked as she mopped the floor.

 

_"Sure, they will,"_ Kumi answered, scrubbing the floor with some brushes tied to her paws, _"Those guys are tougher than nails!"_

 

"I know that," Aika replied, "though, I can't help feeling that something's not right."

 

_"What do you mean?"_ Kumi inquired.

 

"I don't know." Aika answered. "I just have a feeling, I guess."

 

*****Outside of the base*****

 

Buggy snickered as he aimed his cannon at the base.

 

" _Sayonara_ , ya little brats." he whispered. "FIRE!!!"

 

***BOOM!!!!***

 

A large red cannonball with Buggy's insignia was fired from the cannon.

 

***KABOOM!!!***

 

The Buggy Ball exploded...yet, it didn't even hit the Straw Hat's base!

 

"WHAAAAAAT?!?!" Buggy questioned in anger.

 

"BUGGY~!!!!!"

 

"Oh, crap...!" Buggy whimpered, snot dripping from his nose.

 

As he turned, he saw the Straw Hats glowering down at him...especially one _very_ pissed off Monkey D. Luffy.

 

"Uhh...nice weather we're having," Buggy spoke, nervously.

 

"Cut the shit, big nose." Luffy hissed, cracking his knuckles.

 

"HEY!!!" Buggy shouted. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING BIG NOSE?!!"

 

"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, DUMB-ASS!!!!" Luffy barked.

 

Soon, they started arguing.

 

"...Um, should we do anything?" asked Chopper.

 

_"I dunno,"_ Blizzard shrugged, _"might not have to."_

 

"Ah, screw this!" Buggy yelled aiming his cannon at Luffy.

 

"...He knows that's not gonna work, right?" Nami muttered.

 

"I don't think he does." Robin answered.

 

Nami sighed and shrugged her arms.

 

"Oh, well." she murmured.

 

"FIRE!!!!" Buggy shouted.

 

***BOOM!!!***

 

He fired a Buggy ball at Luffy, who inflated and caught the ball with his balloon gut.

 

"Gum-Gum...THANK YOU FIRE!!!"

 

He sent the Buggy Ball right back at Buggy.

 

"Oh, fuck me." Buggy cursed.

 

***KABOOM!!!!***

 

Buggy was sent flying!

 

"DAMN YOU, STRAW HAT~!!!!!" he cursed. "I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!"

 

***Ding!***

 

"Wuss," Luffy smirked.

 

"Big Brother!" Aika called.

 

   Kumi barked as she stood beside her. Luffy grinned as he waved at the cadets. At that point, the Straw Hats made it to the shore of their base, and the first thing Aika did was give Luffy a big hug. Blizzard walked over to Kumi and gave her a high five or paw in their case.

 

_"You did good, Cadet."_

 

_"Was there ever any doubt?"_

 

With Luffy and Aika, the two were happily embracing each other.

 

"Told you we'd make it back," he whispered.

 

"I knew you would!" Aika chirped. "Because you had my lucky cherry blossom!"

 

"Oh, right!" Luffy realized as he reached into his pocket for the flower. "Here ya go, little sis."

 

Aika gasped happily as Luffy gave her her Lucky Cherry Blossom.

 

"Thank you!" she spoke.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he pet Aika's head. "You're welcome!"

 

Everyone smiled warmly; and thus, the Straw Hat Army had won another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this one out for a long time, now.:)


End file.
